Another Side Of Me
by sehunajjong
Summary: just a short fiction when Baekhyun become seme for Jongin


Cuaca siang ini tidak mendung tidak juga panas. Dengan angin yang bertiup pelan membuat siapa pun malas melakukan aktifitas dan memilih untuk tidur siang saja kalau bisa. Dan sekarang itulah yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tampan berambut silver ini. Dia tertidur berbantalkan paha lelaki manis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Sedangkan si lelaki manis tadi hanya membaca buku sambil menunggu kekasihnya bangun.

Lelaki tampan tadi Kim Jongin, masih memejamkan mata menikmati cuaca siang ini. Terlihat beberapa lebam bekas pukulan di wajah tampannya. Another side of Kim Jongin. Sabuk hitam karate, selalu menjadi andalan sekolahnya jika ada pertandingan karate, pernah ditawari menjadi atlet nasional tapi dia menolaknya. Sekarang dia selalu memimpin teman-temannya untuk berhadapan dengan sekolah lain jika mereka mengganggu. Terdengar berandal memang, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi penggemarnya. Mulai dari wanita sampai lelaki bertipe uke pun berharap Kim Jongin menjadi kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Kim Jongin, termasuk Byun Baekhyun kekasihnya saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Baekhyun itu introvert, juara umum diangkatannya, meraih medali emas dalam olimpiade fisika nasional, temannya tidak sebanyak Jongin, bisa dibilang dia salah satu nerd paling popular di sekolahnya. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Baekhyun, kemampuan hapkidonya sudah sangat diketahui oleh mereka. Setelah Jongin mengumumkan hubungan mereka semakin tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Baekhyun. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun dari tadi, kenapa tidak membuka matamu?" Baekhyun membelai lebam di sudut kiri bibir Jongin. Lukanya masih segar.

"Aww," ringis Jongin, akhirnya dia membuka mata dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Sekarang terlihat Baekhyun yang menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mungkin pahanya kebas karena sudah dua jam Jongin memakainya sebagai bantal. "Kan jarang-jarang aku bisa begini denganmu hyungie, kalau tidak kau sibuk dengan olimpiademu pasti aku sedang diluar kota untuk mengikuti kejuaraan." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat lucu sekali.

"Lihatlah lucu sekali jika kau sedang mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Menggodaku eh?" Baekhyun terlihat sekali gemas pada Jongin.

"Biarkan saja. wlee." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. Another side of Kim Jongin. Jongin hanya menunjukkan sisi ukenya didepan semenya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Hey Jongie, berhentilah mencari masalah dengan sekolah lain. Lihatlah memar di wajahmu, mengurangi keindahan kau tahu?" Baekhyun mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah hyungie," dengan nada manja yang hanya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, "mereka saja yang memulai duluan. Mereka tidak terima karena aku yang menang pertandingan kemarin. Aku kan mainnya tidak curang." Lagi. Baekhyun menelan salivanya. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Diamkan saja. nanti juga mereka akan lelah sendiri." Baekhyun masih berusaha.

"Tidak bisaaaa. Apa kata teman-temanku nanti jika aku hanya diam saja ketika dihina? Hyungie tidak akan mengerti." Menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Dia sudah sangat rindu akan bibir itu dan Jongin terus saja menggodanya. Baekhyun pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin. Menempel saja, menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Perlahan menggerakan bibirnya melumat bibir Jongin, menyalurkan kekhawatirannya. Menyusupkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut Jongin, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Jongin, menyampaikan kemarahannya karena Jongin selalu membuatnya khawatir dengan lebam-lebam baru di wajahnya. Baekhyun masih menggelitik rongga mulut Jongin saat dia merasakan nafas Jongin yang sudah satu dua, dia pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Muka Jongin memerah, terlihat dia berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jika bisa diabaikan, abaikan saja. Jangan berkelahi lagi dan mengurangi keindahan wajahmu." Baekhyun menghapus sisa saliva di sudut kanan bibir Jongin.

Jongin terdiam, menikmati Baekhyun yang sekarang mengusap halus pipi kanannya yang terdapat luka lebam akibat perkelahiannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jjong gawat!" Sehun, teman Jongin terlihat berlari menghampiri mereka sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Jongin.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Kembali ke Jongin yang sangat disegani oleh semua orang.

"Luhan dan Suho hyung dipukuli oleh anak-anak dari sekolah yang kemarin itu. Mereka sekarang menuju ke sekolah kita. Bisa habis kita kalau kau tidak mau membantu." Sehun berkata dengan nafasnya yang putus-putus akibat berlari.

Jongin langsung berdiri mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Apa mereka sudah dekat?" Jongin bertanya.

"Jongie kau sudah berjanji." Baekhyun menyela sebelum Sehun menjawab.

"Hyungie maafkan aku tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, ini darurat dan tidak bisa di abaikan." Jongin pun berlari mengikuti Sehun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kesal pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Jongin. Baekhyun sadar, dia lah yang lebih dewasa dari Jongin, dia semenya. Dia harus lebih mengerti Jongin. Nanti saja lagi dia beritahu Jongin untuk tidak berkelahi dan membuat lebam baru di wajahnya.

**END**

* * *

**hey this is just a short fiction that i made for deathangel94 , hope you like it :)**


End file.
